1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to viewing devices, and to such devices with removable cartridges capable of displaying a three-dimensional image for viewing. More specifically the present invention relates to such devices capable of superimposing various images onto the three-dimensional image displayed by the cartridge and particularly to a device using a computer to control the image superimposition.
2. Description of the Background Art
Viewing devices which enable a user to selectively position one of a plurality of transparent film slides to be viewed in a viewer, using background ambient light for illumination are well known and commercially available. These devices are often available in binoculars form with film cartridges that include separate left and right images in an attempt to produce what is apparently a three-dimensional image.
In addition, a variety of video arcade games now popular include a screen upon which separate indicia are illuminated to implement various games. Often the indicia which is illuminated on the screen is moved across the screen simulating various real life activities. The screen itself commonly contains various indicia, usually in two-dimensional form, useful in adding realism to the images illuminated on the screen.